The Right Cards
by Jasper Blood
Summary: Nathan and Sky have been getting on pretty well after the crap game but the lack of excitement is beginning to bore them. Prepared to tell the girls they're going back to cards, they're surprised to find that they have an announcement of their own.
1. I'm feeling devilish

**Upon seeing the trailer and snippets of the film adaption **_**Guys and Dolls **_**and thoroughly studying the original Broadway plot, I became enamored by both of the lead male characters as well as their saucy, headstrong female lovers. But alas, I could not make up my mind which character to base this fic on. So, I've made a compromise. I'll focus it on both. Sky and Nathan, Sarah and Adelaide, and their lives after the Crap-Game incident. 'Almost' no gambling has left the men utterly depressed and their marital issues haven't been helping. But when the time comes to have children…. *cue montage music***

**The chapters will probably be short, so these will most likely end up being a series of drabbles, although they will have a visible plot-line to them. Wrote this on a whim so not sure if I'll continue. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Regards,**

**J.B**

New York City, New York

The bar was a cacophony of smoke, laughter, singing, jeering, betting, and fighting. No better place to have a few drinks and some conversation after a long day of work and planning out the next gambling escapades.

Sky took a swig of his beer, a cigarette in one hand, a slight grin twisting his lips.

"Wait a minute here, Nathan. You ain't thinking of running the crap-game again, huh? You know your doll would kill you."

Nathan chuckled and took a drag on his cigarette. "She'll kill me for just about anything I do these days, Sky. I'm used to it. Ha, she begged me to marry her for fourteen years. I did. Thought it would stop the drama, the tears, the 'Oh Nathan, when, when?'"

"And the drama has yet to cease, I know, let me tell you, brother." He stared into his drink forlornly.

"What, you mean the innocent, kind-hearted dame, out to save the wicked, scarred soul from a life of crime and sin, has been giving you, her newly-repented, revived and lawful husband… drama?"

Nathan feigned an expression of shock. Sky glared at him darkly.

"Alright, listen here. I may have quit gambling but that don't make me no angel. Nathan, I'm telling you, I can't take no more of this holy-roller business! Everything's bible verses and let God take you to his kingdom! Now, I'm a good Christian, Nathan, I go to church. But this chick's livin' in the Bible belt!"

Nathan laughed, blowing a thick cloud of smoke. "You're just now figuring all this out, are you Sky? You didn't think from the very beginning that a doll like Sergeant Sarah, bless her heart, wouldn't be all 'let the lord be your savior' and start up the prohibition again!"

Sky eyed his beer bottle plaintively. "Jesus, I hope that doesn't happen again. Worst years of my life." He took a sip.

"I bet you were part of the smuggling."

"Were you?"

"Since I was a juvenile delinquent." He gave an innocent grin. Sky laughed quietly.

"Old Reliable Nathan Detroit, stirring up trouble wherever he roams." He sighed. "Too bad he ain't able to stir up trouble now."

The two men were silent for a moment, reminiscing over their gambling days. The past few years had been grueling. Upon their weddings, Sarah and Adelaide had threatened to leave the two if they didn't give up gambling for good and get real jobs.

Nathan gave up his attempt at a newsstand and decided to work at a bank, a line of business the involved the one thing that he was good at dealing with: money. Sky, being the more persuasive individual, took up a job at car dealership, working as a salesman, aside from occasionally helping out at the mission.

The pay was good, the work kept them busy. But alas, it just wasn't good enough. There was no risk-taking, no heart-pounding, no exhilaration. It was all so… so mundane, so… so… boring. Though neither of them would dare admit it to their wives, they both sorely missed the days when they'd be rolling the dice at the crap-games, on the run from the cops, betting their lives on winning the game.

"Christ, Sky, what are we gonna do with ourselves? We cannot live like this anymore."

"I'm with you there." He glanced over at Nathan. "You think the dolls would understand if we just dabbled in a few games here and there, nothing too serious? I mean, what's the harm? Long as we ain't running the game, we should be alright."

Nathan drummed his fingers thoughtfully. "Well, one thing's for sure is we know we can't just up and quit our jobs and go back to the cards. But… you know, it is a hobby of sorts."

"Exactly, a hobby, a pastime. Nothin' criminal about it. I mean, hey, Sarah's gonna have to get used to the fact that a whole lot of people in this world of ours ain't straight, but that don't mean they don't got a sense of religion, a sense of repentance. You know what I mean?"

Nathan grinned at him. "Yeah, I know what you mean alright. Say, what about we head home and tell the girls about this proposition? Be all innocent about, you know? Act as if it's some… some –."

"Addiction? One we simply can't get over. It's destroying us, ruining our concentration. An' if we don't have concentration, how do they expect us to do our jobs?"

"Sky, we got ourselves a nice little strategy here. Sooner or later, who knows? We might actually be able to run a few games, long as we keep the illegal business to a minimum."

Sky laughed and held up his bottle. "Now don't go getting ahead of yourself, Nathan. Voices carry and we don't want the cops breathing down our necks again."

"Ha, yeah. The dolls would divorce us in a second then." He grinned and held up his own glass. "I propose a toast to our devilish little selves."

"To us."

"To us."

They knocked back the rest of their drinks and departed, each grinning more deviously than they ever had.

**To be continued- Please Review!**


	2. The Confessions of Every Good Wife

**Guys and Dolls, I give you the second addition of the Right Cards. Nothing more to say, aside from: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I live for your reviews people! I know there are only so many fics in this category but please! For the love of Nathan Detroit, please!**

**Regards,**

**J.B**

Adelaide folded and unfolded her fingers nervously, gnawing at her lower lip. It had been two weeks since the doctor had given her the big news, but still she couldn't bring herself to tell Nathan. He hadn't really expressed an interest in having children and as far as he was concerned, the story that Adelaide had dreamt up for her mother was working out just fine. As long as the old broad didn't come to visit her five grandchildren anytime soon, no issues.

"Oh, but he's bound to notice sometime." She glanced down at the stew she'd been idly stirring for the past half hour – no doubt it had been done long before. "Either that or he'll just assume I've gained weight or something… which come to think of it, he probably will."

Reluctantly she turned off the burners and set the table. Nathan would be home soon from the bar; he always stopped there after work for a drink or two with Sky. She had just started at the silverware when the doorbell buzzed, sending forks and knives clattering to floor.

"Oh lord, it's Nathan!" she mumbled and scurried for the door.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she opened the door, Sarah Masterson looming on the threshold, absently adjusting her red hat.

"Evening, Adelaide!" she chirped, "I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was half-way through getting dinner ready and I realized I'd run out of flour. Could you spare me a cup?"

"Oh, sure, sure. Come in, Sarah." She said morosely, leading the other woman back into the small kitchen. She rummaged through the pantry, muttering, "Flour… flour… where's the flour…. Oh, you might as well sit down, Sarah. I must have shoved it in the back somewhere; it might take a few minutes."

Sarah sat down at the tiny table; with the sides folded in, it only seated two, and the small piece of furniture was all the room allowed, aside from the cluttered cabinets and appliances. She examined the little blue vase sitting on the windowsill, a few wilting forsythia blooms sitting in the water.

"Here you are, a cup of flour." Adelaide said quietly, wiping her hands on her apron. She sighed.

"What's the matter, Adelaide?" Sarah asked. "You look awfully tired."

She rubbed at her eyes. "Oh, do I?" she sat down opposite of her friend. She rested her elbows on the table, massaging her temples. "It's true, I haven't slept in days."

"How come?"

Adelaide sighed. "Can you keep a secret, Sarah?"

"Of course."

"I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago and… he gave me some news."

Sarah straightened. "Oh dear, you're not ill are you?"

"I guess you could say that." She mumbled quietly. "I mean, no, I'm not really sick but… it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm pregnant."

The other woman was silent for a moment but soon broke into a grin. "Why, Adelaide! That's absolutely wonderful! What on earth are you so forlorn for? A child is something delightful. Oh I'm so happy for you."

She smiled a bit. "I'm happy too, really I am. I just… I'm worried about…"

"Nathan?"

"Oh Sarah, what'll he think? We only talked briefly about having children and… well he thinks that as long as I keep making up stories for my mother that we'll never to."

"Adelaide, calm down, please. I'm sure Nathan will understand. He's your husband and no matter what, he'll always love you. You must have faith in that. And besides, I know how you feel. I'm having trouble myself, trying to figure out what to tell Sky –."

She raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Tell Sky what?"

Sarah lowered her head, staring down at the grain of the wood tabletop.

"Sarah, tell me." She demanded, crossing her arms in the way a teacher would when reprimanding her student. Sarah looked up at her innocently.

"Well… uh… it just so happens that… I'm pregnant too."

Adelaide burst into a grin.

"Oh Sarah! You're telling the truth aren't you?"

"The mission looks down upon lying, Adelaide, you should know that." She laughed and hugged her friend excitedly, but not too hard though.

"Well when did you find out?"

"Today actually. I was going for my annual checkup."

"Oh, thank heavens. I might finally be able to tell Nathan now, now that I know about you."

"And hopefully I'll muster up the courage to tell Sky. I wouldn't think they'd mind. They might be a little surprised at first, but, well, I'm sure they'll be equally delighted."

Adelaide sighed happily. "Yeah, I hope you're right. Knowing Nathan, he'll most likely go into shock."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"Well… the last time it happened was when I was telling him that he got a job at the diner washing dishes. Poor dear didn't speak for days. I guess he was offended I gave him such a lowly job."

"Hmm… I think the last time that happened to Sky was when I told Arvide that he'd agreed to lead the band one Sunday."

The two women were silent for a moment, pondering before they burst into laughter.

"Well, I ought to get back to the apartment. Sky's probably home by now. The minute I walk in the door he'll most likely start whining for his dinner." She smiled.

"Well if Sky's home by now, Nathan'll be walking in the door any second. Good luck on the announcement, Sarah."

"Will do. And the best of luck to you as well."

"I'll need it."

XXX

The Mastersons' Apartment

Sarah wiped the flour off of her apron just as the front door opened with a soft groan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sky hang up his coat and hat and start for the kitchen, and she immediately lowered gaze, trying to look nonchalant. In her mind, she knew it was a lost cause; she hadn't felt this tense since General Cartwright had warned her that they'd shut down the mission if they didn't get people in soon.

_Oh, enough of this nonsense_, she thought. _He's your husband. He'll listen to you, he'll understand, he'll be happy for you. For us._

Just then, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and the familiar touch of Sky's lips mouthed at her neck playfully.

"Stop it Sky," she admonished but her husband only continued, if not more ruthlessly. "_Obediah Masterson_, stop it or else!"

He chuckled quietly and mumbled into her neck, "Or else what, Sister Sarah?"

She turned around to look at him levelly. "Stand here for five minutes, and some of this hot oil is bound to spatter into your eyes." She stated flatly. He smiled at her innocently and bent in to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"If that's the worst you ever do to me, I'll be a happy man."

She smiled meekly and let him take her into his arms for a moment, before declaring that she simply had to finish dinner.

"What's cooking, anyway?"

"Chicken Parmesan."

"My favorite."

"I know."

Sky headed for the living room, but paused for a moment to grab a cigarette out his packet.

"Sky?" She'd given up on calling him Obediah a while ago. She liked the name; it sounded regal and of course it had biblical meaning. But… it just didn't seem to fit the hint of cockishness in his voice, the mischievous glint in his eyes, his visible swagger. No, Sky was the name that fit him. And that was what she would call him.

He looked up at her. "Yeah babe?"

"Can… can I ask you something?"

He removed the cigarette from his mouth, expelling a cloud of thick blue smoke. He leaned against the countertop.

"Depends on what you're askin'."

"Well… I was wondering… have you ever truly thought about children?"

Sky couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Not this again." He muttered. "Sarah honey, do I look like the fathering type to you? I wouldn't know what to do with the kid."

"But you wouldn't have to know what to do with it, Sky. Parenting isn't something you go to a school to take classes for; it comes naturally. Parenting is a gift, one that increases the quality of life. To live knowing that you have brought up a beautiful talented individual that will grow up to be a prosperous adult –."

"Prosperous adult? In New York City? I'm sorry Sarah but I think you've got your head stuck up in the clouds. About eighty percent of kids around here grow up to be mobsters, gamblers, drunks, and thieves."

"Well, I suppose that all depends on who their parents are. Naturally, if their parents are mobsters, gamblers, drunks, and thieves, they'd grow up likewise."

She walked over to him and looked into his eyes confidently. "But you are not a gambler anymore, are you Sky? No. You're a salesman, a businessman, a respectable citizen. You're funny and patient and loving; you work hard for what you want. Why, I think you'd be a wonderful father."

At this, he had no comment. He merely felt his heart lurch inside his chest. _But you are not a gambler anymore, are you Sky_? Her words rang in her ears. He'd been so confident walking home, knowing exactly what he'd say, how he'd explain it. All he had to do was tell Sarah that he sorely missed his days at the cards. It wouldn't be a career decision, of course. He'd keep his job, save gambling for when there was nothing else to do, the type of thing college kids did on a Friday night, or what relatives played at Christmas parties. As long it wasn't illegal, what was the harm?

But now, an overwhelming sense of cold washed over him. He sighed and looked at his wife.

"Look Sarah, why don't we save this discussion for when we start seriously looking at the whole family proposition?" And he headed back for the living room.

Sarah felt anger swell within her as she watched him. She couldn't stand the way he treated the whole situation as if pondering a bet that Nathan would have made him. Parenting, raising a family, it wasn't a gamble, it was a serious decision. Just as in poker, one mistake could leave you broke. But money could always be re-earned. One mistake in parenting and you could risk losing that which had changed your life so miraculously.

She bit her lip and started after him defiantly.

Sky was on the sofa, studying the newspaper, his brown eyes glazing over. Without a second thought, she plucked the news from his hands.

"What the –? I was reading that."

"Well, now you're not." She snapped and positioned herself on the armrest of the couch, glaring at him profusely.

Sky looked at her, baffled. "Something you wanna talk about?"

"Yes."

"Well, talk."

"Why can't we have children?"

"What – Sarah, I never said we couldn't have children. I just mean that why don't we have this conversation when we're ready to have children."

"Well, aren't we ready now?"

"Well I guess but… we haven't discussed it, haven't made the necessary plans."

The look in his eyes told her he meant what he said, and she softened slightly, suddenly feeling less determined to tell him. But she had to; she couldn't keep it from him. But she had a sick feeling that the announcement might catch him _too_ off-guard. She moved to sit beside him. She rested her head against his chest and she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sky. It's just that… well… I…."

"Hush, don't worry about it, sweetheart."

"But I have to worry about it, Sky." She whispered quietly, and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. At this point, she wasn't sure if they were of joy or sadness. "Sky, I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I… I…."

"What honey?"

She looked up at him, trying for a smile. "I'm pregnant, Sky."


	3. To Nathan's Dismay

**Here you have it, ladies and gents. The 3****rd**** addition of The Right Cards. I think you get the idea of whose turn it is to fess up this time….**

**FOR THE LOVE OF SKY MASTERSON, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And thanks to all those that have reviewed so far! Also, I added in several slightly adjusted quotes from the film, if any of you have seen it. I know this is on the Broadway play, but I'm a visual sort of person and therefore the movie is what I've based some of this off of. Don't sue, please!**

**Regards,**

**J.B**

The Apartment of Nathan Detroit

Nathan whistled happily as he fiddled with his keys. He hadn't felt this confident since his wedding. It would have been since the Havana bet but since that had worked out so well….

"There we are," He slid the key into the lock –

"Oh, Nathan! How are you?" the door swung open and Adelaide stood before him, beaming delightedly. "Oh you must be so tired from work! Why don't you go relax and read the paper, darling? Dinner is almost ready!"

Perhaps a little _too_ delightedly.

But, he'd been with her so long that he'd grown quite used to Adelaide's unrelenting optimism.

He had only a few moments to take off his coat and hat before she threw her arms around his neck, looking up at him with those adorable hazel eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She rested her head against his chest, grinning rather dreamily as she fantasized over the future. Oh, she was sure they'd be such wonderful parents with such adorable children – wait… _child_.

_Don't get ahead of yourself,_ she thought. _Only one for now._

Only the slight burning smell coming from the kitchen jarred her from her daze.

"Oh, the stew!" She untangled herself from his arms and rushed off to the kitchen. Nathan chuckled quietly as he sat down on the sofa, unfolding the newspaper, allowing his eyes to glaze over as he concocted an explanation….

Which was decidedly difficult when dealing with Adelaide.

XXX

"How was your day, darling? Were you busy? Oh, I can imagine you were, working at a big bank with a big new job! Oh, I can't wait to write to mother about it! She'll be delighted to know that you've transferred from the A & P. I always suspected that you weren't fit for the supermarket business anyhow."

Nathan glanced up from the paper absently, nursing his beef stew as if it were a second life force.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah, it was busy." He mumbled.

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"What did you do?"

"What do you think I did, doll? What most bankers do, open checking accounts for a couple of bird-brained newlyweds who wanna spend a couple million on some mansion in the Hamptons when they've only got a few hundred bucks in their savings."

Adelaide frowned. "Surely it's more exciting than that." She stated dryly.

"Sadly, no."

"Nathan,"

"Oh relax, baby. I ain't gonna go quit my job and go back to the cards. It's boring sometimes, but every job is at one point or another. I like what I do."

She smiled, slightly relieved. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. I'd feel simply awful if you were working a job you didn't like, and all to keep us together."

Nathan chuckled. "What can I say, I'm a model husband."

Adelaide nodded appreciatively, but her heart was racing within her chest.

_Oh, quit stalling_, she thought. _What's the harm?_

"Nathan, I… I have something to tell you."

"Well?"

"It's very good news." She beamed, as if he'd suddenly get the hint.

"Yeah, keep going."

"And… it's very exciting."

He sat back in his chair. "Yeah, Adelaide, I got the happy-exciting part. Now cut to the chase."

"Well… I uh… I…"

"What is it, Adelaide?"

"I… I…"

"Come on, spit it out."

"Well… Nathan, you're… you're going to be a… a father."

XXX

Apartment of Sky and Sarah Masterson

For a moment, he merely stared at her, his face completely expressionless, as if he hadn't heard her. Then, slowly but surely, realization set in.

"You're… you're… Sarah, you are kidding, aren't you? Aren't you?" he asked earnestly, his eyes filled with a terrified uncertainty.

"No, Sky. I'm not kidding."

"So… ya mean that… that we're… I'm… gonna be a… a father?" he said the words slowly, as if he was having difficulty with the sounds. Sarah nodded.

"Yes, Sky. You are going to be a father and I, a mother." She smiled at him softly and rested her head against his chest. "Oh darling, isn't it wonderful? I've always dreamt of having children, teaching them bible verses and dressing them up for church and getting to see their first communions and confirmations and – "

Her words were lost as a torrent of stricken silence seemed to overtake him. At the moment, he couldn't decide what was more terrifying: Actually having a child of his own, whom he would father and care for, or his child being turned into a religious zealot. Though the first one sounded decidedly better, neither of the options in particular made him feel any more confident in his situation.

The very thought seemed so preposterous. He, Sky Masterson, one of the most elite gamblers in the whole of New York. He, Sky Masterson, almost always allied by Lady Luck, enabling him to make and win the most radical bets in the history of cards.

But, he, Sky Masterson, a father? The word sounded so alien on his tongue.

"Sky? Sky, do you hear me? Sky, answer me please."

He glanced up at her. "Huh what? Oh I'm sorry baby, what did you say?"

"Oh, never mind. You were thinking about it, I'm sure." She said quietly.

He nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, yeah. I was… I was thinkin' about it." He murmured.

Sarah looked up at him, her heart slowly beginning to break within her chest. A husband and wife weren't supposed to be so sullen in this type of situation. They were supposed to be happy and excited; a child was a blessing from the Lord, not a punishment.

"Oh Sky, don't worry about it. I told you," she smoothed his ruffled hair back and turned his face toward her so that she could look into his eyes. "You'll be a wonderful father. And besides, we'll know what to do when the time comes. It's just instincts."

He looked at her morosely. "Will you, kid? I won't."

She sighed. "Yes you will. I know you will." Her voice sounded almost pained. "Please Sky, tell me you're happy. Tell me you feel as blessed as I."

Sky took her in his arms. "Alright. I'm happy, I feel blessed." He smiled at her. "Just a little surprised is all."

"Good." She hugged him, feeling his strong arms wrap around her, but gently. She'd known in her heart from the very beginning, things would work out.

XXX

Apartment of Nathan and Adelaide Detroit

"Nathan, Nathan did you hear me? Nathan!"

"Huh, what, what did you say? What was that?" His blue eyes stared aimlessly out into the kitchen, a dazed look on his face.

"Nathan, haven't you been listening for the last five minutes? I told you," she put on her broadest smile. "You're going to be a father. We're going to be parents, darling."

His at first shocked expression broke into something of a nervous grin. "Adelaide, baby," he chuckled uneasily. "That's… that's very cruel you know, goin' about tellin' a lie like that. I mean really, doll, if you wanted to get my attention you shoulda' just asked. No need to… spin a web about havin' a kid. You lookin' to give me a heart attack? I should remind you, my family has a history of heart disease, you know."

Adelaide glared at him darkly. "Nathan, I am not telling a lie."

He laughed more heartily now. "Of course you aren't, doll." He bent in and kissed her nose. "You're just goin' off fantasizing again about those five kids. Spending all your time dreamin' up stories for your mother, why, that would even make me start believing 'em."

"Nathan,"

"Hush, baby. Let's talk about kids when we're ready, alright." He smiled amiably, as if that had closed the discussion, and lit up a cigarette.

"Nathan, listen to me!" she snapped, and immediately he looked up at her.

"What, doll?"

Her face was a mixture of sadness and annoyance. "Nathan, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not fantasizing about anything." She tried for a smile. "I really am pregnant, Nathan. I have been for a few weeks now. When the doctor told me, I was just so… so afraid of what you'd think, I mean, what with us not discussing it before, and… and…." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and almost as if instinctively, Nathan pulled his chair beside hers and put his arm around her.

He looked at her with a sort of… calm collectedness.

"You really are tellin' the truth, aren't you?" he said slowly, quietly.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, Nathan." She smiled softly. "Please tell me you aren't upset."

"Well…"

"Nathan?"

"As long as you name the kid after me."

"Only if it's a boy."

"Well… it better be." He answered gruffly.

She smiled and leant her head against his chest. "Of course, Nathan."


End file.
